1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image recording device and method capable of optimum conversion processing of dynamic picture image data from an input device having variable characteristics, and to a computer-readable memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
With recent progress in digital encoding technology, methods for the digital recording of compressively encoded image data have become established, making it possible to record with high quality the images captured by a video camera or the like. In host-computer-based multimedia systems, on the other hand, there has been increasing research on color management systems (hereinafter referred to as CMS), for the purpose of adjusting the tint of image data between the input device and the output device. In color sync, which is representative of the CMS genre, it has been possible, by accomplishing conversion from device-dependent color space to independent color space, to realize a common CMS. For the purpose of this conversion, data representing a conversion characteristic of the independent color space (the Inter-Color Profile) for each device is provided within the host computer, so that the color space is converted by means of a conversion characteristic that is selected either automatically or manually at the time of conversion.
FIG. 13 is a drawing in which there is shown the relationship between image recording technology and the CMS according to prior art. Error correction encoding circuitry 1302 adds to the digital input data that has been input from pin 1301, parity data for the purpose of correcting data errors occurring in the recording medium. Processing, including modulation and the like for the purpose of recording on the recording medium, is applied in recording modulation circuitry 1303, and the data is recorded to the medium by recording head 1304.
The color space characteristic data for the CMS, on the other hand, has previously been fixedly provided as data file 1305 on the host computer, with the result that the characteristics of the recorded digital data are not reflected dynamically.
In a system according to prior art, direct connection to the host computer is accomplished as for a flatbed scanner, and for devices for which the characteristics of the input device itself do not change, the effectiveness of the CMS is realized by the use of conversion characteristic data that has been fixedly provided on a host computer.
In the case, however, when a CMS is to be implemented for devices the characteristics of which, when actually reading compressively encoded digital image data, cannot be identified, and specifically when it is desired to implement CMS using the signal of a video camera, recorder, etc., the color characteristics of which are greatly influenced by conditions of adjustment at the time of image capture, as the input data, using data recorded on a medium by a device recording digitally encoded data, no adequate effect can be realized using a conversion characteristic data provided on the host computer. A further problem is presented in that erroneous conversion will occur due to a characteristic not matched to the color adjustment condition at the time of image capture.
Further this assignee has applied in patent application No. 773896 of Dec. 27, 1996 for technology for carrying out color management processing for dynamic image data, but that application has not yet disclosed processing for the recording of dynamic image data on a recording medium.
Based on the above-recited facts, it is an object of the present invention to provide an image recording device that is capable of carrying out color management processing in the recording of dynamic image data to a medium.
To realize the above-described object, a device according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention is disclosed having a first recording means for recording dynamic image data on a medium, and a second recording means for recording on the medium, together with the dynamic image data, conversion characteristic data for converting the dynamic image data into another color space.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device that also carries out color management processing during playback of the dynamic image data.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a computer-readable memory for carrying out on a computer the processing appropriate for the recording and playback of this dynamic image data.
The objects and characteristic features of the present invention will be clearly understood from the embodiments and drawings presented hereinbelow.